Elem 5-Battle of the Gods
by LORD NAVIGATOR
Summary: Born to a nation that despises men, Naruto is killed or assumed to be as not even being thrown in water, as a baby, can stop him from achieving his destiny. Being found by an influence that would turn him into a destroyer of the world or saviour of the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What is the most important thing to women? Social standing, personal accomplishments, equality with men, power or is it children? Does achieving this important thing satisfy women? Does it fill them with happiness and joy to have this important thing? How far does a woman go to get it? Would they rather work for it or have it handed to them?

Queen Hippolyta, a woman who had it all. Power, high social standing, wealth, you name it, she had it. Well she was missing something and that caused her great grief. Was it love from a spouse? No she had no need for that she was an Amazon and Amazons needed no male to seek happiness. What she was missing was something most women desired to have, something that was inscribed into her very own DNA like any women. And that was to have a child of her own. This was the price of being an Amazon, amongst other things.

Sitting in her palace staring at the night sky, Hippolyta thoughts dwelled on her greatest desire. She was so far deep in her thoughts that she did not hear someone enter the room until she heard her name.

"Hippolyta!" a voice shouted. Turning towards where her name was being shouted at, she saw one of the people she trusted and it was her beloved sister, Antiope.

"What is it Antiope?" Hippolyta spoke calmly as though she had not been found deep in thought.

"I wanted to know if you needed anything before I retire to my quarters for the night?" Antiope asked as she had a concerned look on her face.

"If you could miraculously make a baby for me than would be more than happy to accept your help." Hippolyta answered before looking back at the night sky, grief gripping her harder everyday she went without her desire.

Antiope just sighed as her friend was filled with sadness before speaking "It's been months now since you've asked for a child now, Hippolyta. With the gods taking their time or even not considering it at all I you should consid..."

Before Antiope could finish Hippolyta interrupted "Absolutely not, Antiope! That would make me a hypocrite of the highest order. How could I even consider doing something I set laws against."

"I apologize my Lady. I shall not bring it up again. By your leave." Antiope apologized before taking her leave.

Queen Hippolyta just sat there for a little longer before also heading into her bedroom. When she arrived she was met with the surprise of her life in the form of the King of Olympus, Zeus Lord of the sky.

Zeus is grown man with a beard and longer curly hair, holding a thunderbolt. He wore white robes and golden arm bands.

Quickly bowing after recovering from shock before speaking "Lord Zeus, I wasn't expecting your arrival or I would have looked more presentable to you. What can I do for at this time, my Lord?"

Standing up and admiring Hippolyta's body within her night wear, Zeus spoke "Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons stand up. Bowing to me even within your personal quarters speaks volume of your loyalty, however, it shall not be necessary as I didn't come before you as the King of Olympus, but as someone willing to help."

"My Lord?" Hippolyta asked standing up as she couldn't understand what Zeus was getting to.

"I heard your cries for a child and would have come sooner if the duties as King of Olympus allowed me to. However, dispite our delay in answering your plea, you have still kept faith in us dispite easier ways being available to you. If you had wanted to you could have ventured to the man's world and none of us would have faulted you as your desire to conceive." Zeus stated still looking at Hippolyta's body, but less obviously as Hippolyta could see now.

"Thank you for your praise, my Lord." Queen Hippolyta replied bowing her head slightly.

"However, there is one thing I would like to know. What are you willing to do to have a child Hippolyta?" Zeus asked barely stopping himself from grinning.

"Whatever it is that I have to accomplish, I shall do it." Queen Hippolyta replied with her resolve set in stone.

"Even if it goes against your people's belief?" Zeus pressed on questioning Hippolyta's resolve.

"What do you mean my Lord?" Queen Hippolyta replied with her own question.

"For you to have a child you would have to participate within a certain ritual for a week to increase chances of success." Zeus answered.

"I do not see where the problem is, my Lord. Devoting myself towards this ritual for a week is of little consequence." Queen Hippolyta said.

"The time is not the reason I see a problem in this situation, but the ritual itself. You see this ritual requires the participation of both you and me. In other words you'll have to lay with me for a week. So I wanted you to be sure of this as it compromises your beliefs and I can not force that on you." Zeus stated.

Had Hippolyta been a young woman she would have blushed at the thought of being intimate with the King of the gods, however, as the grown woman she was she schooled her facial features. Giving it some thought, Hippolyta saw this as a chance to be the mother she has always wanted to be and it would not hurt having the father be Zeus. Although, if word got out things would be catastrophic with the Amazons seeing her in different light or even denouncing her as a queen. Even though that seems bad, that wouldn't be the worst thing to happen. Hera is the worst thing that could happen to her and her child if she found out.

"I see what you mean about it clashing against my beliefs, however, my beliefs are the least of my worries. What would happen if word got out or if Lady Hera found out? I would be fine with the consequences, my child on the other hand would not. So before I begin this ritual promise me you are going to protect our child from her." Queen Hippolyta replied concern painting itself on her face.

"No one would ever find out if that is what you are concerned about. Although I still swear on the River Styx I will protect our child, Hippolyta." Zeus promised moving closer towards Hippolyta and gently caressing her cheek, which caused Hippolyta to lean into his hand whilst closing her eyes.

"Alright, should I have my guards leave the palace before we begin?" Hippolyta asked looking into Zeus' eyes as she still had not moved back from Zeus' touch.

"That will not be necessary as I had already sound proofed the room before you entered by using the wind within the room to make a barrier to block sounds from going in or out. I did this so our conversation would stay between us regardless of your decision, Hippolyta." Zeus answered and leaned forward, after Hippolyta nodded her head accepting Zeus' explanation, kissing her deeply.

They would spend the rest of the night making love to each other, something both secretly enjoyed more than they should. More so Zeus than Hippolyta, due to him putting more passion into the love making than when he slept with anyone else, including Hera and that scared him a lot when thought about it.

 **Next Day Early Morning**

Zeus was laying down with Hippolyta snuggling into him sleeping next to Zeus. Looking down at Hippolyta he couldn't help but witness how beautiful she was as he thought to himself 'When I started this, it was about me having another woman to sleep with, but now I feel more than that. One night together and here I am the almighty Zeus developing feelings for a mortal. If I were asked if I'd fall for someone besides Hera yesterday, I would have erased them with my lightning for blasphemous talk. Now though...' Zeus finished leaving the bed and dressing up.

Leaving a letter and a kiss to Hippolyta forehead, causing her to smile unconsciously, Zeus left with a crackle of lightning returning to Olympus.

 **Two Weeks later**

It had been a two weeks since Zeus agreed to father a child for Queen Hippolyta and things were back to normal in Themyscira. Well in the queen's perspective, as her fellow Amazon noticed her smile a lot and glow. Had it been a different place the Amazons would have figured out that their queen had been with a man, however, due to the lack of sexual intercourse they did not know.

Philippus being as close to the queen as a best friend, she had questioned herself as to what the cause of the glow, the smile, the daydreaming and the constant giggles the queen would let out when she was in her quarters within the palace. She had guessed multiple times on multiple things that would cause this strange behaviour from her childhood friend, but always came up blank. So she confronted her queen on the matter.

"Queen Hippolyta, may I have a word please?" Philippus requested as she entered the room Hippolyta was in.

"What is it Philippus?" Hippolyta asked without even looking at Philippus seemingly concentrated on the weather than her friend.

"Well it is just that you've been in an unexplainable mood recently and I was curious?"

"Oh really?" Hippolyta's interest was peaked after hearing what Philippus said.

"Well yes, my queen. You have been joyful lately and glowing with such happiness, and that is not counting the occasional little laughters that you let out." Philippus replied.

"Hmm, I was unaware that I was this expressive of my emotions. Well the reason I am in such a mood would be due to the feeling my wish has been granted. It is part of the reason I have taken to storm watching as the god of gods will have the final say and I am waiting for a sign from him." Hippolyta explained to Philippus the reason for her behaviour.

"I see. Well I hope the gods grant your desire my quee..." before Philippus could finish she was interrupted by Hippolyta.

"Philippus, I will not tolerate my own friend addressing me with a title." Hippolyta stated glancing at Philippus, who had a small smile on her face.

"Of course, Queen Hippolyta." Philippus answered as 'informally' as she could.

Hippolyta just sighed as she thought too herself smiling 'I guess that is the best I will get from Philippus. Sometimes I think she just does it on purpose. To think the roles could have been reversed had she not declined to be queen. I will never fully understand the mystery known as Philippus.'

Pleasant silence descended upon them as both awaited the approval of the future princess of Themyscira. Suddenly the sky and clouds went through a multitude of colours before ending on blue clouds and a red sky. The clouds had a star shape that was silver in the middle. Hippolyta seeing this smiled before leaning back on her chair with a pleased smile as Zeus kept his word. Philippus on the other hand mirrored the expressions of her fellow Amazons, that being pure shock. As Hippolyta was about to take her leave large thunderous lightning bolt flashed in the sky, but shocking the Amazons further was that there was no thunder to accompany the lightning bolt.

'Well he always had a flare for dramatics' Hippolyta thought giggling to herself silently.

 **Mount Olympus Moments Later**

Within a building that was meant to hold meetings between the gods on the council for important situations or events of the past, present or future. Twelve gods are part of the council, with them being Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter and Hades. Although Hades is absent due to being sealed within his domain permanently, preventing him from interacting with the world and Olympus.

"There is a new prophecy regarding the future of Olympus." The Three Fates stated. Once the words were processed loud shouts erupted within the council room, preventing The Three Fates from continuing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Zeus, finally tired of the loud shouting, settled down the council before requesting the fates to proceed "Thank you, my lord. As we were saying, the future of Olympus has two out of the thousand definite possible paths. One shows the destruction of Olympus, while the other shows a successor to the throne of Olympus."

"How are the prophecies connected together?" Hera, the queen of Olympus voiced her thoughts.

"Their connection is the individual who would either be Olympus' next king or destroyer. He is the son of the union of lightning and paradise. His motivation is vengeance and chaos, only his parents can put him on the right path. His siblings and nation of origins will mould him rapidly into the person who's the only person to decide Olympus' fate. He faces trials as soon as his birth and it only progresses. The only protection is his father who is following his vow to protect the child." the fates finished before disappearing away.

Hera's blood boiled before she spoke in a calm voice "Everybody, please excuse Zeus and I."

"But mother...?" while everyone was following her orders, Ares decided not to, wanting more information.

"I said out!" Hera shouted while keeping a little bit of her usual royalty.

As everyone left the building, Zeus stared at Hera with a knowing and conceding look. Hera seeing this gets confused as to what Zeus was thinking in his head. However, quickly putting that aside, Hera was ready to begin her interrogation, never noticing Zeus' lack of apologies that usually occur.

"Another one Zeus! Am I not enough for you! Is it really that hard to love me and only be with me." Hera began loudly before hissing out the last sentence towards Zeus.

"The brave and fearless woman I took to be my queen to the throne of Olympus is currently missing and I missed her. That is the real reason why, because the Hera I married was loving, caring, optimistic, charismatic and a whole lot of other qualities I fell in love with. However, those traits I loved so much were erased from existence after you were sworn queen of Olympus, all that is left of this woman shell. You know I always wanted a child to raise and godly children don't count since they mature so quick it takes away the parental joy a parent feels. The first, let's say, first five were because I wanted a child to raise like a mortal, although later on it was because I needed you and you were gone. All that was left is this vicious monster who killed children, did her best to separate gods and mortals, only cared about being the perfect goddess and queen. And that, I'm afraid, is not who I fell in love with." Zeus stated.

"And that is supposed to make me feel sorry? You're the one that slept with anything that moved and happen to be female." Hera replied getting ready to leave.

"No, it is not supposed to make you feel sorry. I know someone as selfish as you can not feel sorry. But yes you're right I did sleep with many mortals and I'm sorry. This is the last time I apologize to you Hera." Zeus answered with sincerity in his voice.

"Last time! LAST TIME! You are incapable of staying faithful to me!" Hera finally losing her cool.

"I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I can't be faithful or that I meant I would be faithful to you." Zeus spoke.

"Wha...?"

"I'm saying this is the last time I say sorry for being unfaithful as I'm done, Hera. Our marriage ends today, I'm tired of waiting for Hera to return to me." Zeus finished disappearing with a crackle of lightning leaving Hera with tears emerging from her eyes.

 **Themyscira**

 **Six Weeks Later**

Since the prophecy was revealed to Zeus and he ended his marriage with Hera, he has been mostly on Themyscira taking care of Hippolyta and his unborn children. It is what Hippolyta and Zeus were discussing, baby names.

"Zeus? I have been thinking, if we have a daughter how about the name Diana or Donna?" Hippolyta spoke to Zeus, resting in bed with Zeus after a love making session, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Baby names already, my love?" Zeus replied gazing down to Hippolyta sleeping on his chest.

"Well I'm excited about life now. A loving father and lover here every night to be with me, and baby on the way." Hippolyta stated smiling lovingly at Zeus, giggling softly when Zeus moved his chin tickling Hippolyta with his beard.

"Well, you have one more name to think about."

"Why?"

"My love, we are not just having a child or two, we have three children and favouritism is a bad parenting habit to pick up." Zeus stated, waking up to get water from the dresser.

It took Hippolyta a second before she figured out what Zeus was telling her, she sat up fast before looking at Zeus with shock.

"Th... three children. That increases the chance of me being forced to throw my child in the ocean if I want to still be queen and citizen of Themyscira." Hippolyta began as shock turned to sadness.

Zeus finishing his water, returned and hugged Hippolyta from behind before whispering "I made a promise, did I not?

"I know, but still I have to give away my children, my sons just to appease my sisters and the gods, Zeus. All because they were born males." Hippolyta spoke shedding tears.

"I know, but fate will return our sons back to us. I just know it my love." Zeus promised hugging Hippolyta strongly before speaking again "How did the meeting with the Amazons go?"

"Well..."

 **Flashback**

 **Week Before**

 **Themyscira Council Room**

"You may begin your highness, we've all gathered now." Antiope relayed the information to Hippolyta.

"Thank you, Antiope." Hippolyta replied before speaking to the whole room "Thank you for arriving here so I may speak with you. I have news that depends on you on its nature. Five weeks ago I found out I'm having a child."

An elder within the council room spoke "I hope you have not gone against your own laws, Hippolyta."

"I assure you I have not and do not plan on doing so?" Hippolyta answered the elder calmly.

"So how did it happen then, Hippolyta?" the elder asked another question.

"I prayed to the gods to grant me a child and a god appeared. He granted me a child by engaging in sexual intercourse. And now I'm with a child. The storm that occurred with the multitude of colours was the confirmation."

"Hippolyta, which god is it?" this time it was Antiope asking with a worried tone.

Hippolyta just stared at Antiope without even flinching or having a change in expression when she replied "Zeus."

"Great Hera. Hippolyta have you gone insane!? You have brought the end of Themyscira!" Philippus shouted out to the indifferent Hippolyta.

"I doubt that, Philippus. Hera will be after me, so I think I should be on suspension as queen of Themyscira until the council that I'll be putting in place deems me fit to be queen again. However, should a need, like the invasion of Themyscira, occur I'll reinstate myself as queen of Themyscira immediately. During my suspension General Philippus shall take care of the training and duties. The Council shall consist of nine Amazons: two elders Revelope and Thephilus, the general Philippus, the head doctor Desdifoana, the head farmer Laura, and the personal guards Leona, Paula, Evania and Antiope. They were put in charge for various reasons, but their wisdom and positions already makes them capable leaders for Themyscira. Antiope, please notify our counterparts of this meeting's details. Meeting adjourned." Hippolyta stated walking out the council room, having stood up when she was naming the council. The Amazons were shocked, amoung other various emotions within the crowd.

 **End Flashback**

"...and that's how it went." Hippolyta stated after retelling the council events.

"I wish I could be able to defeat my kingdom like you did with yours. If I even attempted such a thing there would be war." Zeus spoke feeling a little envious.

"Well I don't know who to blame in your situation, the gods or the number of men within your council. It really doesn't help you if your circle of trust does not include the council you chose. A blunder on your part mr king of the gods." Zeus just chuckled at Hippolyta before speaking.

"Well, I have a feeling our little god will be my successor to the throne of Olympus."

Hippolyta turned around to face Zeus, startling him, fully before talking "Our child, queen of Olympus?"

"Well I was thinking more of a king than queen, my love." Zeus stated hiding a smirk threatening to appear on his face.

Hippolyta gasps before stating "You proclaim a woman is unfit to rule Olympus."

"You know I did not mean it in that manner, I was proclaiming I want a son." Zeus smiled cheekily.

Hippolyta frowned before answering "If we have a son, all of what we have done and risked will be for nothing as I will not be able to hold my child for longer than an hour before I have to abide by my people's laws."

"Hey, listen if we do have a son, I'll take him to Olympus and raise him along with you coming at anytime you can to see him." Zeus said grasping Hippolyta's hands within his own.

"Swear to me Zeus." Hippolyta demanded, making Zeus smile as most of his past lovers all became submissive as soon as he told them his real status, however, only two have been different and that is Hera and Hippolyta. Which when Zeus thinks about it if Hera never changed from the person she was this moment would have never occurred, in fact ninety percent of his children, god and demi-god alike, would have never existed. Although he would never admit it out loud, he probably made her that way, plus his continuation of adultery did not help things.

"I swear on my blood as king of Olympus, the same blood my heir within your womb is carrying, I'll honour my word to keep our child safe and let you be apart of his life." Zeus stated drawing a melodic chuckle from Hippolyta.

"I swear, you should have been the god of theatre and dramatics. A simple I swear would have done it but... OOMPH" Hippolyta started before being interrupted by Zeus kissing her.

While Zeus and Hippolyta were enjoying their honeymoon stage of their relationship, three old ladies and a woman, who was crying, were looking through the window. The woman was observing the scene with envy dripping of her. The three old woman were the fates.

'It seems bringing Lady Hera here was beneficial, Lord Zeus is making things difficult for the young prodigal son to fulfil his destiny in the correct way. Sisters it seems we will have to take matters into our own hands. Now lets see, where was the last place we saw the mortal Hiruzen, his teachings and beliefs will be needed by us for the young prince. Ooh but it looks like time is on our side for once, we will make sure no one takes the prince's destiny away.' the fates finished their internal debate on the matter.

"Why, fate, why? Weren't Zeus and I fated for endless happiness and everlasting ownership of the crown to rule over this ungrateful mud ball? I would have returned home to Meta-Tita if I knew. When I asked you a few decades ago the same question you lied straight to my face and told me my desires were fulfilled, I wonder what is stopping me from erasing you from existence?" Hera asked flaring her godly essence, bathing the female paradise island with it, leaving everything to fill the tainted essence in the atmosphere.

'It feels like her role is already manifesting itself and her aura is becoming dark rapidly. At this rate she will be stronger than Cronus when he defeated Uranus. It's funny how more powerful a Meta-Titan becomes when darkness plants itself within.' "Well Zeus and Hera are fated for happiness, but not together. Meta-Titans will continue to own Earth, but with different rulership. Your desires do belong to you, however, you will need to grasp them on your own, as Zeus hindered you on that quest. You will..." the fates could not finish as Hera interrupted them.

"I will no longer listen to you. Starting today I shall make my own destiny while making Zeus and anything he loves suffer. I see it now, that is my fate. Thank you, fates, this trip has been enlightening." Hera stated before disappearing in thin air.

'Foolish little girl! Also that fool Zeus and his oath to protect his offspring with Hippolyta stopped the confrontation I planned. No matter, Hera's aura will alert Lord Zeus sooner or later and no amount of vacuum air will protect him from this Hera.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **One Month Later**

 **Themyscira**

 **Within Medical Storage Room**

Hafetulos, one of the nurses assigned to assist when Hippolyta gives birth, was busy on routine checks for supplies. Currently she was deep in thought about the currently suspended queen, she was caught in between where her loyalties lied. Queen Hippolyta was someone who has done a lot for Hafetulos since she began living in Themyscira and Hera was the god she was taught to put before every other god.

Normally it would be easy to just choose the queen, however, there's a rule Queen Hippolyta made that did not sit well with her. She had perished getting raped and abused by bandits who had taken their small town as theirs. So hearing that she couldn't get revenge on males, as she blamed males for last moments in her first life, kind of left residual hatred for Hippolyta.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice called to Hafetulos breaking her from her thoughts.

Hafetulos turned around quickly looking at the direction of the voice only to see a woman who was beautiful with brown hair that had golden hairclips and brown eyes. She wore red lined with gold robes and golden bands on her arms and feet. She could not even muster a shout as she witnessed the woman levitate with the most beautiful feet she has ever seen.

"It seems my absence has changed the way I'm viewed by my own subjects. Why is it necessary for me, the one who you should be thanking for your extended existence, to remind you to bow?" the woman asked with irritation written all over her face.

'The only being that could be powerful or have the influence to do such is...' "Forgive me, Lady Hera. I just had never met a god before." Hafetulos answered bowing quickly.

"I see. That unscrupulous harlot you call a queen seems to be trying to erase me from the Amazons of Themyscira's history. First my marriage, then my crown and then my subjects. She should count her lucky stars while it is still dark, because dawn shall come and the shunned sun shall rise scorching all that oppose it." Hera spoke with an air of confidence as she neared Hafetulos, who could feel the taint within Hera's aura without even knowing how a godlike aura feels like.

"I'm going to rule this world without a man to hinder my rise back to the throne that I so rightly deserve. All those who oppose me shall perish and those who have wronged me I shall foresee their stay within the same pits that houses the titans who I've grown to surpass in strength. My father included." Hera boastfully proclaimed.

"Is there a reason you've graced me with your presence, Lady Hera." Hafetulos asked.

"Yes, there is. Amazons have their laws which I approved for both Themyscira and their counter parts, and yet two months ago I found out your queen is to bare a son for my soon to be ex-husband. A race which mirrored how I secretly wished to leave and would have if I had not been bound by duty. However, Zeus has released me from that insufferable marriage, thus I have not lost any followers. Meaning that I shall not perish by a simple thing like not having believers. Anyway, as the world seems to say today, long story short, I need you to abide by your own laws. They state, if an Amazon finds a way to bare a child that is a male, they should sacrifice them to the gods." Hera began on a rant before ending on a vague statement quoting the law of Themyscira.

"Your grace, y... you want me to throw Queen Hippolyta's child into the waters." Hafetulos asked shocked.

"I hope you do not have the implications that I'm asking when I am commanding, I am a goddess, am I not?" Hera asked flaring her godly essence before flickering away, leaving Hafetulos with the most difficult decision of her life. Duty versus religion.

 **Day of Labour**

 **Outside Medical Room**

 **Themyscira**

'How am I going to accomplish Lady Hera's assignment when Lord Zeus has freaking hell hounds guarding the room!'

"Hafetulos! Queen Hippolyta needs assistance, yet you are gone to the land of dreams." Antiope stated breaking Hafetulos' from her thought process.

"I apologize for that. I am troubled that I shall make a mess with Lady Hippolyta's special moment and earn Lord Zeus' wrath." Hafetulos replied with half truths masking guilt, knowing Antiope would have sniffed her out.

"Relax. Queen Hippolyta's children are Amazons and that should be enough to calm you, however, if you need further reassurance, they are also gods. Demi-gods of course, but gods nonetheless, so take a deep." Hafetulos nodded before doing as she was advised to by Antiope "Now come we have princesses to deliver to Themyscira before journeying to our counter parts."

"We are going to..."

"Yes, but you know we do not mention them here, especially when the last reply was hostile. I think they are still bitter about the Heracles incident and Lord Zeus' lenient punishment, it also does not help that the queen and Lord Zeus are practically married leaving Lady Hera hostile towards Amazons as a whole. Without our number one protection towards other hostile parties, our counter parts are worried about their safety as we have Lord Zeus apparently staying here providing us protection." Antiope stated moving towards the labour room where Queen Hippolyta was currently using.

Hafetulos' nerves might have been calmed a little, however, dread and guilt still gripped her. Hearing Hippolyta's cries didn't ease her stress levels. Before she could enter the room she was greeted by the sight of Zeus being kicked out by Desdifoana from the labour room.

"Deepest apologies my lord, however, you being in this room defeats the purpose of Lady Hippolyta concentrating on delivering not one, not two, but three of your children. So please excuse us ladies and let us do our work." Desdifoana spoke pulling Hafetulos inside the room, closing the after her along with Hippolyta's faint whimpering.

"The nerve of that..." Zeus mumbled staring at the door with wide eyes "Who should command who? Am I not the god here?" Zeus asked staring at Antiope for answers.

"Well, god or not, my lord, the nurse rules the labour room." Antiope, who answered with an ironic statement, left the still overwhelmed Zeus giggling.

"These Amazons will be the death of me." Zeus stated shaking his head.

Before Zeus could find something to do he felt a familiar, but sinister, aura by the waters surrounding Themyscira. Quickly taking to the air to confront this unknown, but familiar aura. What he saw was shocked him, as the dark aura was coming from a god. Though it was not just any god, but someone he knew, it was Hera.

Hera had a drastic wardrobe change as she wore black robes lined with silver, hair was braided neatly like she was about to battle someone and silver bands with red ruby gems.

"Hera! What is the meaning of this? You flare your aura amongst mortals?" Zeus bellowed from the air gaining the attention of all the Amazons below.

"Zeus. A magnitude of time has occurred since we last crossed paths. Things have changed, _Beloved_." Hera answered by diverting the question.

"That is not an answer Hera." Zeus stated searching his brain for answers.

"Of course it is not. You shall have perished by the time I decide to tell you. So now I ask you, what is the use of me answering you?" Hera sarcastically asked flaring more of her aura. This caused the water to start moving violently and showing Zeus her true power.

'Hera? This is all my fault and now the Hera I knew and loved has perished. All that is left is the outside, while everything on the inside is gone.' Zeus thought to himself sadly before schooling his features 'Her power is strong enough to slightly surpass father, yet she still has the same tendencies. And that is why she will lose!' "So vengeance is the purpose of your little children's show?"

"Maybe your senses have dulled during your adulterous episodes, so let me enlighten you, Darling. I'm stronger than all the titans, including our dear Father, Cronus." Hera said with pride colouring her words.

"And yet I still do not fear you Hera. Even with all that power." Zeus replied levitating up to Hera's level.

Hera, taking offense to Zeus' snide remark, attacked Zeus with a heavy blow to his face, which Zeus blocked grunting at the unexpected power behind the fist. Hera did not stop there though, she quickly tried a spinning kick, missing fractionally as Zeus moved his head back. Before Zeus could counter, he saw Hera's smirk before pain was experienced by him, something he had forgotten when the Kraken was defeated a century ago. Shaking the dizziness away, Zeus sized Hera up trying to identify the source of the attack.

"Hurts, does it not? Well, _Beloved_ , there is plenty more of those coming your way. I shall repay you a hundred fold more before your death. But do not trouble yourself too much, those former minions of mine shall perish too." Hera declared before charging at Zeus again.

Before Hera even reached Zeus, Zeus felt three blows connect. Two to the face and one to the gut. This all happened before Hera even lifted a finger to attack, however, Zeus recovered from the attacks to stop another punch by grabbing Hera's wrist. Hera in Zeus' solid grip could not escape.

"And that, _My Love_ , is check mate." before Hera could counter with words, Zeus electrified her with all the energy he had, which he converted into pure lightning.

Hera howled as lightning coursed through her body disrupting her movements and disabled her. Zeus seeing the success of his attack was about to gloat, only for Hera to strike him with multiple invisible heavy blows.

"I'm not leaving because I lost, but because I accomplished my personal quest. I am not an imbecile, I know that I am not skilled enough to defeat you. However, I have techniques that I have developed, like my little game of pic-a-boo." Hera stated before disappearing with a bright light.

"And I thought I had flashy exits." Zeus mumbled to himself before pondering in his thoughts 'Hera invented a really irritating technique. What I can not figure out is how she does it, where she disappears to or what her mission is. No matter I'll figure it out later.'

 **Meanwhile On The Edge Of A Cliff**

Hafetulos stood with a blond haired baby who was a male and had silver eyes. The young boy, recently born from Zeus and Hippolyta, destined for greatness and glory was about to be thrown in the waters used to sacrifice things to the gods of Olympus.

"Forgive me, young prince, but Lady Hera saved me from men who hurt me in numerous ways. The least I could do is complete this small quest before I go to Hades. But do not be troubled young one, you will not suffer the sickness all men are born with. Goodbye Prince..."

Those were the last words Hafetulos uttered from her mouth before she jumped with the little blond haired baby, who was crying, in her arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Zeus! My son! I want him in my arms! Please." Queen Hippolyta pleaded with Zeus before ending with a heart breaking sob, while looking at Zeus straight in the eye with tear filled eyes. Something Zeus felt was scary yet comforting. Scary in the sense that Hippolyta had some kind of natural super power to pierce into his very being with seemingly practiced ease and access his mind and heart, but comforting as she made it easy for a prideful man like himself to communicate with the woman he loves about anything with eye contact only.

"I can not, my love, but rest assured with the fact that he is safe and sheltered by the oath I swore to you. Due to being unable to be physically be there to protect him." Zeus replied after pushing all the regret, sorrow and helplessness he was feeling to the fore front of his eyes.

"How is that possible though, you are the king of the gods, are you not not? If he is safe as you clai..." Hippolyta began only to be silenced.

"Hippolyta!" Zeus warned with a firm tone.

"Apologies, beloved. I know you would no..."

"But to answer your..." it was Zeus' time to be interrupted.

"Zeus. Dear beloved. Do you fantasize with sleeping alone in your golden personal quarters, hmm?" Hippolyta asked momentarily forgetting her tears and the cause of her tears.

"Of course not, my love. Why in Hades name would I leave you behind when I'm returning to OUR golden personal quarters, hmm?" Zeus replied with a question of his own, emphasising our, while embracing Hippolyta by encircling his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Letting a smile grace her weeping delicate face before stating "I shall believe in you as I always have, however, that does not mean I shall dwell idly while my son is being kept by some person who could pervert him with the man's world's way of thinking."

"Just as long as you remember your duties as a queen and most importantly as my significant other, my better half and as my wife." Zeus spoke untangling himself from Hippolyta, catching her shock, he smirked as he summoned golden ring with a diamond that had lightning crackling within the diamond.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hippolyta asked with a gasp escaping her mouth softly.

"Well, yes and no. It is a ring that will signify that we are married, according to mortals, but also a way to have extra protection from anyone who would be stronger than you. Though that's highly unlikely unless they are a major god or a titan." Zeus informed while gently grabbing Hippolyta's hand and slipping the special ring on her finger.

"I... I... did not think it was possible to love a man, even if they are a god, as much as I have learned to love you over the past year, but now it seems to have doubled." Hippolyta softly whispered back to Zeus after engulfing him with a powerful hug.

"I love you too, Hippolyta." Zeus replied saying words he had not meant in a thousand years with all his heart.

"So! What does the ring possess in terms of power!?" Queen Hypolata asked with giddiness oozing from her in spade due to her inner warrior.

"Well, as god of the sky, I imbued the ring with lightning for speed and techniques, wind for flight and techniques, and some other surprises that you shall figure out." Zeus answered.

"Tha... That is a lot for just a wife, hmm? So beloved, tell me, and it better be the truth, what is the purpose of this ring? Oh so help me Hades, the bedroom is out of bounds for you!" Hippolyta questioned with a death stare.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Zeus replied with a question of his own.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood for such games, Zeus?"

"Very well, it is due to the prophecy where our very own son was tied to two definite scenarios where he shall become a king of two nations. Olympus and Themyscira. How he becomes a king is up to us really, along with every Amazon and god. So if the first impression is to be sour, then I want you safe, and knowing that in future I will give him the throne or he will have to kill me for it. And not to boast, but it implies strength equal to or greater than my own." Hippolyta was stunned and Zeus continued "That is the true purpose of this ring imbued with my strength and my love, because my oath will prevent me from doing something about your death."

"I love you too, beloved, but I would never forgive you for changing the lovely personality you have right now. Diana and Donna have softened your rough edges to the point that if you held a council meeting, you would be unrecognizable amongst them. So if I were to catch wind that you have changed, then breaking out of the underworld would be the least of Hades' problems." Hippolyta stated caressing Zeus' cheek gently. Smirking, Zeus leaned forward to kiss Hippolyta, only for a loud pair of infant cries to penetrate the moment.

Zeus sighed before speaking "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a common occurrence?"

"Oh, your very much correct. Now our princesses beckon us to their quarters." Hippolyta stated with a giggle, pulling away from Zeus and moving in the direction of the door, tracing a delicate finger against Zeus' beard clad jaw.

 **Unknown Sea Shore**

A blond haired baby who seemed to have been swept by the water towards the shore of the sea was wailing, as he was only covered by a blue blanket that had yellow lightning bolts on it. The baby would have continued to be vocal about its distress if it were not for a large shadow that appeared over it, prompting the baby to quite down and reveal electric baby blue eyes to view the shadow with childish curiosity. Fortunately for him, curiosity did not kill the cat, as the shadow turned out to be an old man.

"Well, what in the world do we have here? A baby survivor, hmm. I bet there is no one to return you to. I guess I'll take care of you until someone says something about you." the old man stated picking up the baby, who started cooing softly at the old man before yawning lightly.

"Of course, someone of your size needs a lot of rest." the man softly said, before a growl was heard emerging from the tummy of the baby causing the old man to chuckle before stating "And a lot of food. I think you are going to need a name, hmm, let's see. How about Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki for the whirlpool of trouble you are going to cause and the waters that dragged you here, Naruto for the maelstrom that is going to be your life."

 **Twelve Years Later**

 **Themyscira**

"Donna! No! You know mother would tell us if it were true or if she thought that we were ready!" a girl stated speaking to an identical carbon copy of herself.

"Then when are we ever ready, Diana. I'm not going to wait until one of us is queen of Themyscira!" Donna replied to her sister, her true sister unlike what the people of Themyscira call each other on the paradise island. As soon as she finished her statement she took off in a sprint towards her mother's private quarters.

"Oh Poseidon's breath. That girl will be the death of me." Diana mumbled under her breath, quickly following after her sister, only to stop running when she heard Donna saying 'Sorry, Aunt Antiope!', though she still fast walked past Antiope.

"Morning Aunt Antiope." Diana greeted just as fast as Donna apologised, before continuing towards her mother's private quarters.

"How peculiar." Antiope mumbled continuing towards her destination causing Diana to giggle.

Arriving at her door, Diana quickly composed herself. Before she could enter she heard her mother state softly, yet sternly with royalty "Enter, Diana. We have a big day with our counterparts soon. I really hate being late."

Eeping in a high pitched voice, Diana quickly steadied herself before replying "Of course, Mother."

Entering the room and finding Queen Hippolyta sitting on the edge of the chair with Donna next to her prompted Diana to quickly shuffle next to her sister's side and payed attention to her mother.

"Hmm, now I wonder..." Hippolyta started while looking up at the ceiling causing Donna and Diana to perk up. Hippolyta smirked a bit before she exclaimed "Zeus, dear, please come here at once!"

"Daddy's going to be here?" Donna eagerly asked.

"Why is father needed?" Diana questioned with a hidden giddiness underneath her controlled royal like expression.

"Because I am married to your mother, thus I am your father too, am I not. Besides as my children, there are some things your mother and I should tell you as you grow. And now it seems that you have grown into young warrior princesses, so we need to prepare you from certain threats" Zeus spoke appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Kissing both Donna and Diana on the forehead, causing them to giggle lightly, before kissing Hippolyta gently on the lips, prompting a duet of 'ewws' and a roll of the eyes from Hippolyta.

Quickly remembering her question in mind Donna, in her rare moments of seriousness, asked "What threats, father?"

"You girls have an older sibling and he is destined for great power." Zeus answered with a grave expression itched on his face.

"You mean she, right father?" Donna pressed on.

"If so, we would not be having this conversation right now." Hippolyta interjected.

"So, we have a brother? Where is he?" Diana asked.

"Wel, that is the thing, he..."


End file.
